Some Wi-Fi wireless devices are capable of participating on more than one wireless network. For example, one may configure a peer-to-peer network on a first channel to share files from a desktop to a laptop, and may also configure the laptop to participate in another wireless network on a second channel so that it can obtain an Internet connection by way of an access point. Each network has its own set of Beacon frames, and it is important for the laptop to receive Beacon frames over each channel by switching between channels. However, it is important that the protocol for switching from one channel to another be such that there is a fair allocation of time among the channels.